As a stator of a conventional rotating electrical machine, there is one disclosed in Patent Document 1. The rotating electrical machine stator disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an annular stator core having a plurality of slots in a circumferential direction and a stator winding composed of a plurality of conductors wound around the stator core. Then, a configuration is made such that the stator winding has a plurality of phase windings formed by connecting a plurality of conductors and a connection part of a crossover wire that connects terminals of the phase windings is provided on a coil end part of the stator winding, the coil end part being protruded from the axial edge surface of the stator core; and thus forming a shape in which the connection part of the crossover wire does not protrude to the outer circumferential side or the inner circumferential side of the stator and achieving downsizing of the size of the stator.